


More Than Just a Companion

by themistrollsin



Series: June 2014 Challenge [26]
Category: HGTV - Fandom, Property Brothers RPF
Genre: Incest, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan still finds the relationship a little strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Just a Companion

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26!

Drew walks out onto the deck to find Jonathan sitting on the swing.  He smiles as he walks over and sits down beside his twin.  “You okay?” he asks.

 

Jonathan nods.  “Yeah, just wanted to sit out here for a while,” he answers.  He looks at Drew and grins.  “Not allowed to do that?”

 

“I never said that.  You’ve just been oddly quiet today.”

 

Nodding again, Jonathan lets out a soft breath.  “Just a lot on my mind.”

 

“Anything you want to talk about?”  Drew watches his brother.  He can tell Jonathan is fighting himself as to whether or not to say anything.  They’ve always been close.  They’ve always been able to tell the little things like this.  But up until recently, it hadn’t been like this.  There’s definitely something different about it now.  Not that he’d expect anything different with the way their relationship has changed.

 

“Still trying to figure this whole thing out,” Jonathan says after a few more moments of silence.  “I wouldn’t change it, don’t think that.”  He looks at Drew.  “It’s just still a little weird that it’s…”  He shrugs.  “I never expected to fall in love with my brother.”

 

Drew nods as he reaches over and takes Jonathan’s hand.  “I didn’t either.  But it happened.”  He smiles.  “I refuse to go back on how I feel about you.”

 

Jonathan chuckles.  “Me too.  So you don’t have to worry about that.”  He squeezes Drew’s hand as he meets his gaze.  “Thank you, Drew.”  Leaning over, he kisses Drew softly.

 

**The End**


End file.
